1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a conductive component structure of wire connection terminal, and more particularly to a conductive component having a restriction body for guiding the conductive wire and helping in securing the conductive wire.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional terminal device or wire pressing terminal has an insulation case (generally made of plastic material), a metal component (or so-called electrical conductive component) and a leaf spring conductor (or so-called metal leaf spring). The metal component and the leaf spring conductor are enclosed in the insulation case to press and electrically connect with or release a conductive wire plugged in the terminal device.
Such electrical connection terminal devices include two types. The first type of electrical connection terminal device is inserted on a circuit board such as printed circuit board (PCB). The second type of electrical connection terminal device is latched with a grounding rail (or conductive rail) in a row to set up a common grounding device of an electrical apparatus or mechanical equipment for conducting out the residual voltage or static of the machine.
Such electrical connection terminal (or rail-type electrical connection terminal) generally includes an insulation case having a wire plug-in hole for the conductive wire to plug into the interior of the case. The case defines a chamber in which a conductive support (or conductive component) and metal leaf spring. The metal leaf spring and the conductive component serve to press the conductive wire plugged into the case and contact or electrically connect with the conductive wire. Unless an operator uses a tool to extend into the case and push/press the metal leaf spring, the conductive wire cannot be released from the electrical connection or contact with the metal leaf spring and the conductive component.
The assembling structure of the conventional electrical connection terminal has some shortcomings in manufacturing and operation application. For example, when a large-diameter conductive wire is plugged into the electrical connection terminal, it often takes place that the pressing force applied by the metal leaf spring and the conductive component to the conductive wire is insufficient so that the conductive wire can be hardly securely pressed and the conductive wire is apt to deflect or swing due to incautious touch of an operator. This will lead to poor contact and insecurity.
In order to improve the shortcomings of insufficient pressing force and electro-conductive insecurity or efficiency, a conventional electrical connection terminal has been disclosed, which employs a screw to lock and restrict the conductive wire or uses double-layer metal leaf spring or thickened metal leaf spring and conductive component to increase the pressing force for the conductive wire.
However, as well known by those who are skilled in this field, it is quite troublesome and time-costing to use a screw to lock and restrict or release the conductive wire. Also, the increase of the thickness of the metal leaf spring and the conductive component will lead to increase of the manufacturing cost and it is laborious to operate the thickened metal leaf spring and conductive component. This is not what we expect.
To speak representatively, the above reveals some shortcomings existing in the conventional wire connection terminal in structure assembly design and application. In case the structure assembly of the conductive component and the metal leaf spring or leaf spring conductor is redesigned to be different from the conventional wire connection terminal, the use form of the wire connection terminal can be changed to practically widen the application range thereof.
It is found that the structural form of an optimal terminal device or conductive component must overcome or improve the aforesaid shortcomings of the conventional wire connection terminal and include several design considerations as follows:    1. In condition that the thickness of the conductive component and/or the metal leaf spring is not increased, the cooperative structures of the conductive component and/or the metal leaf spring must be able to provide sufficient pressing force so that the wire connection terminal is applicable to a large-diameter conductive wire. Also, the conductive component and/or the metal leaf spring of the electrical connection terminal must overcome the shortcomings of the conventional electrical connection terminal that the pressing force applied by the metal leaf spring and the conductive component to the conductive wire is insufficient, the conductive wire can be hardly securely pressed and the conductive wire is apt to deflect or swing due to incautious touch of an operator to lead to poor contact and insecurity.    2. In addition, the conductive component and/or the metal leaf spring of the electrical connection terminal must be free from the screw of the conventional electrical connection terminal for locking and restricting the conductive wire and eliminate the shortcoming of the conventional electrical connection terminal that it is quite troublesome and time-costing to use the screw to lock and restrict or release the conductive wire. Also, the conductive component and/or the metal leaf spring of the electrical connection terminal must improve the shortcoming of the conventional electrical connection terminal that the thickness of the metal leaf spring and the conductive component is increased to lead to increase of the manufacturing cost and it is laborious to operate the thickened metal leaf spring and conductive component.    3. Moreover, the electrical connection terminal must provide a conductive component structure, which is able to help the metal leaf spring in pressing the conductive wire and is able to guide the conductive wire and help in fixing the conductive wire so as to minimize the possibility of deflection or swing of the conductive wire.